Shingeki no Kyojin: Aura of the Sinfull Night
by subconscious-majesty
Summary: A terrifying discovery will change Mikasa and Eren's relationship forever. My first lemon, Mikasa X Eren. Please review!


On a bright day, there was Mikasa, laying on the ground made of grass. She was thinking about many things, most of them about her family, the rest of them about sex. Especially, about her sexy brother, Jaeger. Miksa always had feelings about him, but she cound't show it because they're family. Incest is sin.

'Wait.' she though. 'Incest was sin yesterday, today is another day...'

Jaeger have the perfect bodyand perfect soul. She once caugh him having sex with another man and it turned her on and was a subject of masturbation for days and days. Mikasa started to think about that scene again, their bodies sweating, one above the other, making strange noises... She is wet again. She runned her hand to her vagina, passing her finger onto her clitoris up and down up and down until she put it inside her sexual hole all the way. The moviment continued, simulating a male sexual organ, from Jaeger expecially, her own sexy brother.

Her heart was beating fast, but it beated even faster when someone appeared, standing still, behind her. Jaeger, she knew it was him. And she was right.

'What are you doing, crazy bitch? Someone will kill you if you stay here!', he said on a sexy tone.

'Sorry, brother.', Mikasa sais, trying to catch her breath again.

After a long silence, Jaeger sit near Mikasa and asked what she was thinking about when masturbating. Trembling, but she said the truth. 'I was thinking about you.' He asked, but healready knew. Their feelings about each other are reciprocal, they both always want to fuck. Jaeger thought to himself 'she is all wet now, and I can't make her pregnant, I have to took advantage of it!' and take off his pants and climb over Miksa's body. She fighted for a second, but stiop. She wanted it, and he too.

But she didn't received what she wanted at first. He just slapped her face wiht his penis until it was erect. Then he made she suck it. It was even better than it was on her dreams, so she masturbated again while doing it. The movement of her lips like she was sucking an ice cream, but the sound of sucking meat made she feel like a baby again. She was just waiting to taste her own brother's semen, her biggest dream since childhood. But he didn't want to give what se wanted again, because he tried to take off his penis from her mouth on the cliamx, but she bite it and he came inside her. Mikasa swalled all the cum and blood, which tasted even batter.

Mikasa was so wet that it was running through her legs liek the lines of a map, like a river of plesure or something stupid like this. Jaeger was jelous. He knew he cound't plaseure her from all the wetness she has. And he just came, he coudn't do it again on that moment, even if it happened on other stories. So he just passsed his fingers throught her pussy, like she did when she masturbated. Mikasa moaned in pleasure and asked to he put his entire finger inside. He did it, but she asked for more. So he putted his entire hand, which enteered very easily because of the wetness, which make the entrance slippery, and because of how wide open it was. Miksa screamed, a little because of pain, as Jaeger's arm was entering even more inside of her.

His hand reached her womb, but something was not right. It was not empty as it was supposed to be, he touched a little soft figure, small like a... like a fetus.

'Mikasa, are you pregnant?' Jaeger said calmly, as if his hand wasn't inside his sister's womb.

'No, why are you asking?' she answered between moans and heavy breaths.

'Because I'm touching something inside your womb.'

The woman lost her breath and began to beg him to leave her baby alone. He didn't care. Jaeager said he would kill it with his hand if she don't tell him who fucked her.

'No! Anything but my baby! Kill me instead!'

'I wil kill you AFTER I kill this disgusting fetus!'

Mikasa started to cry, fearing for her baby's life. Even if she though her brother would never make it, she was really fearing the worse. Jaeger is with anger on his eyes, prepared to smash that little bag of cells with his full hand. And then...

The fetus no more fitted on his hand. It started to grow really fast. Jaeager tried to put his arm off his sister, but the baby bited off his hand. He started to scream bloody gore as he took off his bloodied arm from inside the pussy, knowing that he left his hand and bits of bloodied skin inside.

Mikasa was yelling too, because of her brother and because of the deformations of her belly. It grew too big,but still a perfect circle, like that time she used an enema to inflate her belly. It was hurting so much tht looked like it ws going to explode or rip apart or both. Until it really happened. A mini-titan ecloded from inside Mikasa's womb, which opened on two on an explosion, which left Jaeger, Mikasa and the baby dirty from blood, pus, placenta, skin, bones and meat. The baby is a titan and it grew so big that destroy his mother body, because his feet was still inside her carcass. It also bit off her breasts trying to be fed by the milk.

Jaeger wanted to fight, but was too afraid to fight and the reek of putrefaction was nauseating. Now he knows that he shouldn't have sex with his own sister, the angel of death appeared in form of a titan. 'Wait...' he though. 'So Miksasa had sex with a titan?! She surelly has a larg-'

The titran cut him in half to eat his organs one by one and then his empty bloody carcass before he could finish his thoughs.


End file.
